No todo es lo que parece
by Amgd12
Summary: Edward no sabía que hacer, la mujer que amaba estaba encerrada en su taller y no tenía ninguna señal de querer salir. Winry tenía sus razones, pero realmente ¿Eran reales? ¿O solo eran escusas? El regalo perfecto de un aniversario se puede poner en peligro por cosas que no son lo que parecen y ambos rubios lo sabían a la perfección.


**Los personajes no son míos son de la gran mangaka Hiromu Arakaw,** **los use con fines de entretenimiento.**

 **Todo se ubica después del final de Brotherhood.**

 **No todo es lo que parece.**

Winry estaba estresada. Desde hacía un tiempo que trabajaba en un ambicioso proyecto suyo de automails que le había consumido gran parte de tiempo, pero sinceramente, deseaba que valiera la pena, pues no por nada se había ido con Edward con el señor Garfield para que ella estudiara mucho más a fondo las prótesis e hiciera su propia creación única, quizá mejor que la que le había hecho a su pareja ya que esa era su meta: Superarse.

Pero como había dicho anteriormente, se había enfrascado tanto en su proyecto que había ignorado mucho de su vida personal y solo se enfocaba en atender a los clientes y en su proyecto, desatendiendo por completo a su pareja. No la juzguen, lo amaba más de lo que cualquier automail pudiera decir, sin embargo, eso era su meta propia y no quería perder el tiempo con su novio, luego lo haría, pero ahora no era el momento. Le había rechazado innumerables citas y salidas que el joven rubio la había invitado, ella sabía que el se sentía solo, pues Al se encontraba con Mai en Xing y no regresaría precisamente pronto…

-Winry –canturreo Edward causando que la joven rubia suspirara al verse interrumpida en su proyecto -¿Qué te parece si dejas ese automail ahí y tu y yo podemos...?

-Ed, no te lo tomes a mal, pero estoy ocupada, mejor luego ¿Si? Gracias –la joven continúo en su labor ignorando al joven que se desanimo por completo.

Edward salió del taller de la mujer y fue directamente a la habitación donde ambos habían dormido desde que llegaron a Russh Valley. Se tumbo y enterró su rostro en la almohada ahogando un grito de frustración.

No era la primera ni la segunda vez que la joven rechazaba una de sus invitaciones, de hecho, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces lo había mandado a ver si la alquimia había puesto huevos.

-Maldición… -mascullo acomodándose mejor para dormir un poco.

Extrañaba demasiado pasar tiempo con la chica, si bien habían estado juntos por lo menos un dos años sin interrupciones de ningún tipo, pronto las investigaciones para el ejército no se hicieron esperar causando que se alejara de la rubia y que ella por culpa de eso, buscara mejores pasatiempos. No la juzgaba, le agradaba saber que su mujer no era de las típicas que solo se quedan a esperar sin hacer nada, pero realmente ese estúpido proyecto ya no la dejaba respirar. ¡Por la alquimia! Incluso habían veces donde ella ni siquiera se iba a dormir a la cama junto a él, dejándolo solo en la gran cama y a ella en dormida en el escritorio o en algún sofá y cuando el, como todo un caballero, trataba de llevarla a la cama, ella lo golpeaba con una llave inglesa mientras le decía que tenía mucho trabajo como para dormir, y cuando lograba obligarla a dormir cómodamente, la joven solo dormía por lo mucho dos horas y nuevamente se enfrascaba en su trabajo…

-Diablos Winry… Te extraño tanto… -susurro mientras se colocaba una mano en la frente. Era tan irónico que incluso estando en el mismo lugar, no podía estar junto a ella…

Y eso no era lo que lo tenía triste… Pronto seria su aniversario y ella seguramente no lo recordaba, pero él tenía otros planes… ¡Le gustara o no, él la sacaría de ese taller y la llevaría a pasear!

-Edward –llamo el señor Garfield por el otro lado de la puerta de la habitación –Tienes que venir rápido, Winry se durmió nuevamente en el escritorio de su mesa… -le informo preocupado, causándole un suspiro de tristeza al hombre.

-¡Esa cabeza hueca no entiende! –gruño molesto mientras se dirigía al taller donde trabajaba su novia, encontrándola profundamente dormida –Eres una testaruda…

El joven la cargo al estilo nupcial y se la llevo a la cama para pudiera descansar cómodamente. Cuando la mujer sintió la superficie acolchonada, se estiro por completo impidiéndole a Edward el poder dormir junto a ella. Suspiro cansado y se acomodo en una silla cercana para poder descansar un poco.

Luego de por lo menos tres horas, la mujer abrió sus ojos encontrándose con que no estaba en su taller, sobre-exaltándola, se levanto rápidamente… Estaba en su habitación… No pudo evitar que su mirada azulada se enfocara en el hombre que dormía cerca de ella en una silla. Sonrió de lado, sabía que no le había echo mucho caso a su pareja y eso le dolía, pero era inevitable… Se acerco al ex-alquimista y le dio un casto beso en los labios antes de dirigirse nuevamente a su taller.

El teléfono sonó, alertando al señor Garfield.

-Taller Garfield ¿En qué puedo servirle? –pregunto el dueño del establecimiento.

-Señor Garfield –saludo Alphonse del otro lado de la línea.

-¡Oh! Alphonse ¿Cómo has estado? Supongo que quieres hablar con tu hermano –especulo en hombre mientras jugaba con su cabello.

-¡Usted sabe para que lo quiero! –comenzó a reír divertido el joven de 21 años.

-Ahora mismo te lo paso –le informo el hombre.

Justo en ese momento el joven iba llegando al lugar revolviéndose sus cabellos frustrado… Odiaba cuando su mujer era tan obstinada…

-¡Justo a tiempo Edward! –le aviso felizmente –Tu hermano está del otro lado de la línea.

-Gracias señor Garfield –le agradeció antes de tomar el teléfono entre sus manos -¿Qué sucede Al?

-¿Por fin lo lograste? –pregunto esperanzado su hermano.

-No logro que siquiera salga del taller –contesto frustrado.

-¡No te desanimes, Ed! –animo el menor de los Elric –Veras que pronto podrás por lo menos sacarla a la calle –contesto burlón su hermano.

-No es gracioso Al… -mascullo el hombre.

-Si, si. Lo sé. Pero no logro comprenderlo ¿Cómo lograras tu _objetivo_ si ni siquiera sale de su taller? –le cuestiono con más seriedad. Su hermano estaba al tanto del problema de Ed y si podía le ayudaría.

-No lo sé… ¡Ya intente de todo! –le confesó en un suspiro.

-¿Todo? –pregunto el hermano asustado.

-¡Todo! Incluso me rompí el automail con la esperanza de que fuera una escusa, pero me mando al diablo y el automail lo tuvo que reparar el señor Dominic… -le confesó abatido.

-Mmm… -su hermano comenzó a pesar en alguna forma de lograr el verdadero _objetivo_ de su hermano-¿Y si la convences de que irán juntos por piezas de automail?

-Lo intente y termine caminando junto con Panina comprando piezas y reparando techos…

-Pues… Realmente no se que mas decirte… -su hermano menor suspiro. La mujer de su hermano era bastante difícil, era más difícil que cualquier libro de alquimia…

-No te preocupes Al… Pensare la forma de lograrlo…

-¡Animo hermano!

Ambos hermanos hablaron un rato más sobre cosas banal y después colgaron. Ed odiaba admitirlo, pero esta era una situación que lo tenía muy desesperado a tal grado de no saber la solución al problema. Fue a sentarse en una de las cajas del taller para tratar de pensar un poco las cosas de manera pacifica.

-¡Ed! –el rubio giro la vista al llamado femenino causándole una ligera sonrisa.

-¿Qué sucede Panina?

-Eso debería de preguntarlo yo, te ves muy triste ¿Sucedió algo? –la joven se sentó junto al rubio.

-Es una historia muy larga… -abatido, se llevo una mano a su pelo mientras lo revolvía bruscamente.

-Tranquilo, ya no tengo nada que hacer por hoy, así que tienes todo el día –la joven le sonrió esperando la historia del rubio.

* * *

Winry suspiro profundamente mientras miraba el avance de su proyecto, se alegraba de sus grandes avances y sonrió. Tal vez era hora de por lo menos dormir sus ocho horas en alguna superficie cómoda y mullida como su cama.

Arrastro los pies y solo se cambio se ropa por una blusa holgada y un short, deseaba dormir como un oso y que nadie la molestara, pero eso era imposible, ya casi caía la noche y seguramente su tonto novio iría a molestarla…

-Ed… -la mujer recordó la calidez de su pareja… Sentía tanta nostalgia, pero no se dejaría vencer, terminaría su proyecto y después se involucraría casi por completo a su novio, después de todo, ella solo le había prometido el 85 por ciento de su vida.

* * *

-Eso explica muchas cosas… -la muchacha miro a los ojos dorados del joven llenos de dolor y tristeza.

-Ya no se que hacer, y nuestro aniversario es pronto. No quiero que lo pase encerrada en su taller –le confesó alterado.

-Oye, no te precipites, estoy segura que pronto volverá la "Winry cuerda" y estará cerca de ti.

-Suena egoísta, pero la extraño… -el joven no pudo evitar sentir el rubor en sus mejillas.

-Fuertes declaraciones de Edward Elric, señores y señoras –anuncio divertida la joven.

-¡No te lo conté para que lo gritaras a todo Russh Valley! –la reprendió rápidamente con un golpe en la cabeza.

-¡No tienes que ser así, era una broma, sabes! –la joven comenzó a sobarse la zona del golpe mientras gemía del dolor. Por lo menos ya no tenía el automail en la mano para golpearla con este.

-¿Y tú que opinas? –le pregunto mientras se cruzaba de brazos tranquilamente, olvidando por completo su rabieta anterior.

-Pues… -la joven se cruzo de brazos tratando de pensar detenidamente la situación -¿Por qué no se los das así como así?

-Quiero que sea especial –le contesto molesto.

-Bueno…

* * *

La plática con Panina y la intervención del señor Garfield le hicieron sentir mejor y pensar en un nuevo plan para sacarla del lugar.

Entro a su habitación con la esperanza de dormir un poco, pero ver a su novia dormida plácidamente sobre la cama, le hicieron pensar mejor su decisión de dormir… Sabía que la joven en esos momentos estaba tan cansada, que seguramente si él se acostaba a dormir junto a ella, ella lo patearía tan fuerte que seguramente terminaría en el frio suelo y con un golpe en su estomago, además, dudaba que la mujer lo quisiera cerca suyo cuando ella estaba estresada… Miro el lugar donde había dormido la noche anterior y sonrió de lado.

-Todo sea porque descanses, loca de las maquinas –le susurro dulcemente dándole un pequeño beso en su frente.

Se sentó en la silla y trato de dormir un poco.

La joven rubia abrió los ojos esperando encontrarse con una cabellera dorada y un pecho ancho abrazándola, pero no había nadie a su lado… La muchacha examino la habitación encontrándose con que novio había dormido nuevamente en la silla junto a la cama.

 _¿Por qué no abra dormido conmigo?..._

Winry olio una de sus manos encontrándose con que olía a metal y aceite, a ella no le desagradaba el olor, pero quizá a su pareja si…

 _Ese idiota… Pensaba hacerle caso hoy, pero veo que ni siquiera puede dormir junto a mí…_

La mujer dolida, se cambio rápidamente a su ropa de trabajo y salió dando un portazo de la habitación, asustando al Elric mayor logrando que cayera al suelo del repentino estruendo.

-¿Winry? –le hombre se levanto dificultosamente buscándola con la mirada… -Diablos, ya se fue…

Edward pensó mejor la situación… Lo mejor sería ir y cumplir con el consejo que Panina y el señor Garfield le habían dado, se cambio rápidamente de ropa y salió de la habitación para ir a tomar el teléfono más cercano.

-¿Al? –pregunto el rubio esperando la respuesta de su hermano.

-¿Ya lo lograste hermano? –pregunto ilusionado el Elric menor.

-Aun no, pero no te llame por eso –el joven esbozo una sonrisa antes de hablar -¿Crees que puedas llegar a Risembull pronto? –le cuestiono.

-Justamente estaba de camino –el joven le contesto felizmente.

-¿Lo sospechaste?

-Tengo mi intuición de hermano menor ¿Sabes? –amos jóvenes comenzaron a reír cariñosamente.

-¿Cuándo crees que llegues?

-Quizá tarde unos cinco días…

-¡Perfecto! –el joven y su hermano comenzaron a elaborar su plan maestro para después cortar la línea.

-¿Ya comenzó? –le cuestión Panina.

-¡Diablos Panina, me asustaste! –el hombre suspiro abatido.

-Así has de tener tu mente –la joven recargo una de sus manos en el hombre de un metro con 78 centímetros.

-Esta por comenzar el plan.

Ambos jóvenes comenzaron a reír a carcajadas cómplices, algo que no paso desapercibido desde el taller de la rubia.

 _¿Qué planeara?... No, no. Winry Rocbell, prometiste que lo ignorarías aun más y no pienso dejar de hacerlo hasta que se disculpe…_

* * *

Edward suspiro molesto mirando como la mujer llevaba muchas piezas de automail a su taller para encerrase nuevamente e ignorarlo por completo… Su plan ya estaba en marcha y si todo había salido bien, su hermano ya debía estar con su abuela Pinako esperando su llamada, pero realmente con su novia, nada había salido como él había planeado…

El creía que ella pronto dejaría su proyecto terminado, pero resulto ser que ahora había comenzado con otro pues el anterior había sido todo un éxito. Amaba que la sonrisa de su mujer resplandeciera por sus propios logros, pero le molestaba que lo hubiera ignorado todo el tiempo. No sabía si la había echo enojar, y si así era, no recordaba haber echo algo para ponerla en ese estado. Cuando trataba de hablar con ella, lo corría lanzándole alguna herramienta y cerrándole la puerta en la cara, para la comida, el señor Garfield era quien se la entregaba, pues si él lo hacía, le lanzaba la comida en la cara y para dormir lo dejaba dormir en el pasillo pues si se le ocurría entrar mientras ella estuviera dentro, inmediatamente lo golpeaba con lo primero que ella tuviera al alcance y lo corría, repitiendo la escena en su taller.

-Esto es más difícil que una formula de alquimia… -el joven iba de camino al taller de Winry, traía con él, una parte esencial de su regalo y tendrían que aprovecharlo pues solo tenían hasta mañana por la mañana para que sus boletos de tren no se desperdiciaran.

Cuando el rubio llego pudo ver que su novia estaba arreglando un automail de un cliente.

-Winry…

-Estoy ocupada –le contesto cortantemente mientras volvía a su trabajo.

El joven suspiro y fue a dejar los boletos a su habitación para después ir a trabajar con Panina para distraerse un poco.

-¿Ya compraste los boletos? –le pregunto la joven mirando al ex –alquimista con un semblante triste.

-Si… ¡Pero ahora mi problema es dárselos!… -le contesto deprimido.

-No te compliques la vida, es un regalo y los regalos aun que queramos, nunca se desprecian –la joven trato de animarlo con una sonrisa en el rostro esperando a que el joven hiciera algo.

-Espero que tengas razón…

-¡Por supuesto! Winry no es tan mala como para hacerte eso –aseguro la chica colocándose las manos en la cintura.

Después de terminar de arreglar algunas cosas junto con la joven, se encamino de vuelta a su habitación para tomar los boletos y dirigirse al taller de su pareja. Edward abrió la puerta observando que la mujer estaba muy concentrada, tanto que ni siquiera noto la presencia del joven.

-Winry –el joven coloco una mano en el hombro femenino asustándola.

-Edward ¿Qué quieres? –le pregunto suspirando molesta. No tenía deseos de hablarle, aun seguía dolida por su reciente teoría.

-Veras Winry yo… -el joven no continuo, pues su novia había golpeado fuertemente la mesa de trabajo -¡¿Qué te sucede?! ¡Puedes lastimarte con las herramientas! –le regaño mientras trataba de acercarse a ella.

-¡Eres un completo idiota! –le gruño molesta mientras le daba una bofetada -¡Primero me tratas mal y también odias mi presciencia, pero no es solo eso! –la mujer le gritaba alterada mientras tomaba las primeras herramientas a la mano -¡Sino que me dejaste sola! ¡Eres igual que tu padre! –la mujer no medito sus palabras hasta que vio como la ceja arqueada de su novio pasaba a un rostro de molestia, pero dolor en sus ojos –Ed yo…

-¡Eres una estúpida cabeza hueca! ¡No te pones a pensar lo que…!

-¡CALLATE! –la mujer comenzó a lanzarle sus herramientas de trabajo -¡Lárgate de aquí! –le ordeno furiosa y al borde de las lagrimas -¡NO TE QUIERO VER EN VIDA!

Con un certero golpe de su llave inglesa logro que el joven cayera fuera del taller, la rubia se acerco a la puerta y la cerro con puerta. Pateo algunas cajas, estaba furiosa con Edward y también con ella misma, pero su orgullo era más de lo que podía aceptar.

-Mejor vuelvo al trabajo… -susurro delicadamente mientras aguantaba algunas lagrimas, no deseaba llorar… Algo se lo impedía…

El joven rubio seguía en el piso con la llave inglesa en su rostro, sintió como la sangre escurría por un hilo, eso ahora no le importaba. Cegado por su ira fue a la habitación donde él y su novia dormían y saco su maleta, guardado con rapidez y frustración todas sus cosas.

-Si no me quiere cerca ¡Me iré!

* * *

Al día siguiente Winry se extraño al encontrarse dormida en su mesa de trabajo, pero al recordar su discusión con Ed la noche anterior le hiso ponerse triste y saber que su pareja seguía molesta con ella. Salió de la habitación y observo la puerta de su cuarto. Suspiro pesadamente, no se iría a disculpar ahora, dejaría pasar su enojo para que ambos no se dijeran palabras más hirientes que antes.

-Abriré el local… -la joven abrió el lugar y se sentó en alguna caja esperando a que algún cliente fuera a revisarse su prótesis.

-¡WINRY! –la joven desvió su mirada encontrándose con el señor Garfield sorprendido -¿Qué haces aquí? –le pregunto tratando de calmarse.

-¿Me está corriendo? –le pregunto sorprendida.

-¡No cariño! Pero creí que tu…

-¡Llegue a ayudarle con el techo señor Garfield! –Panina llego con una enorme sonrisa, pero al ver a la joven rubia su felicidad se desvaneció por completo –Winry… ¿Qué haces aquí? –le pregunto con un tono preocupado.

-Me están asustando ¿No puedo estar aquí? –les cuestión confundida.

Un silencio mortal se instalo en el local, pero después de una mirada del mecánico y Panina el silencio se rompió con un suspiro por parte del señor.

-¿No fuiste con Edward? –le cuestiono el dueño.

-¿Edward? –la joven se puso a pensar, estaba muy molesta como para quedarse con él a solas -¡No lo hice! –les respondió cruzándose de brazos.

-¡¿Lo rechazaste?! –le pregunto alterada Panina.

-Bueno, si… -la joven pudo ver los rostros de decepción y simplemente se instalo una interrogante en ella al no entender porque.

-Oh dios… -suspiro profundamente la chica mientras se acercaba al teléfono del local y marcaba un numero ante la atenta mirada de Winry -¿Al? Soy yo, Panina –saludo la chica.

 _¿Al? ¿Por qué?..._ –la joven rubia no podía encajar nada las piezas del rompecabezas.

-No, no te llame para decirte que van en camino… Te llame porque ella lo rechazo –un silencio nuevamente lleno por completo el lugar, hasta que la muchacha se altero por lo que parecía la respuesta de Alphonse -¡N-no te pongas así! Sabíamos que podía ser una posibilidad… ¡Lo entiendo, Alphonse! –la joven parecía desesperada tratando se hablar con el chico.

Winry, presa de la curiosidad, le arrebato el teléfono de las manos a Panina dispuesta a saber la solución a su rompecabezas mental, pero del otro lado solo pudo escuchar un pequeño quejido de dolor y como una voz chillona resonaba dejándola casi sorda.

-¡Winry! –chillo de alegría una voz femenina.

-¿Mai? ¿Qué haces…? –la joven no podía estar peor en su rompecabezas, primero Al y después Mai ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

-¡Alphonse no me dejo tomar el teléfono por lo que acabo de golpearlo! –le confeso felizmente -¡¿Y bien?! –la joven no podía ocultar su entusiasmo referente a ese _tema._

-¿Y bien qué?... –la mecánica no podía estar más confundida y esperaba obtener una respuesta rápida.

-¡Pues sobre tu vestido de bodas! ¡No dejare que vayas a tu boda con tu uniforme de trabajo! –le regaño felizmente.

La joven sorprendida frunció el ceño.

-¿Boda?...

-¡Déjala Mai! Lo rechazo –regaño Alphonse a su novia del otro lado de la línea.

-¡No me lo creo! ¡¿Lo rechazaste?! –la joven de Xing sintió su felicidad por los suelos y como su tristeza la embargaba.

-¡N-no les entiendo nada! ¡Explíquense! –la rubia estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso y que su cuerpo temblara a más no poder, lo demostraba.

-¡Pues obviamente sobre que Edward te pidió matrimonio! –le contesto la joven como si fuera lo más obvio del universo.

-…

-¿Winry?

-…

-¡¿Winry?! –llamo nuevamente la joven, pero no obtuvo una respuesta de la rubia llenándose de angustia, quizá dijo algo malo.

-¡Winry! –Panina logro tomar a la rubia en el aire pues acababa de desmayarse por la fuerte impresión.

El señor Garfield tomo nuevamente el teléfono viendo como Panina le trataba de lanzar aire desesperada a la mecánica para que despertara mientras gritaba su nombre.

-Creo que acabamos de arruinarle la sorpresa, cariño… -le informo el señor Garfield con una nota de gracias en sus palabras.

-¡Y-yo no quería! –la joven extranjera trato de disculparse por haber arruinado una sorpresa tan fantástica como la pedida de mano.

La joven mecánica abrió los ojos lentamente. Necesitaba respuestas rápidas, pero esa había sido tan veloz que no le dio tiempo a pensar bien las cosas… Con ayuda de Panina se levanto del suelo y nuevamente tomo el teléfono entre sus manos.

-Mai, quiero hablar con Alphonse –pidió la mujer tratando de sonar serena.

-¡De inmediato! –la joven extranjera se sentía mal por haber revelado la sorpresa, pero era inevitable, ella no sabía que Edward aun no le decía nada ¡Vaya que se tardaba mucho ese hombre!

-¿Winry? ¿Estás bien? –pregunto preocupado su amigo de la infancia por la reciente revelación.

-Al ¿Puedes explicarme todo?... –la joven no quiso que sonara como una súplica, por lo que trato de sonar serena.

-No creo que por teléfono sea lo más conveniente…

-¡Pero no puedo ir a Xing! –le grito histérica.

-N-no estamos en Xing, Winry. Acabamos de llegar a Risembull… -explico el joven en un suspiro.

-¡Entonces iré de inmediato! –la joven colgó rápidamente y estaba por dirigirse a la salida del local cuando sintió una mano en su hombro.

-Winry, cariño. No creo que sea muy apropiado que vayas vestida así –le comento el hombre amablemente mirándola de pies a cabeza.

-¡Cierto! –la joven no le interesaba el tema de la ropa, pero ella también tenía sus límites.

La oji-azul se cambio rápidamente la ropa por un vestido liso con un mallon bajo de este y un suéter que hace no mucho, su pareja le había regalado… Edward…

-¡Gracias, volveré pronto! –informo la mujer mientras corría para poder alcanzar el último tren con dirección a Risembull.

Logro llegar a tiempo y se sentó cerca a una ventana para poder poner en orden sus ideas… No entendía porque había iniciado todo eso… Ella y Edward eran una feliz pareja que discutía de vez en cuando como todas las demás, pero tampoco negaba que eran muy felices juntos en los dos años que el joven rubio había estado con ella después de haberse ido de viaje por lo menos otro año… El proyecto era una excusa para distraerse un poco, pues hace no mucho su novio había ido a Central para resolver algunos problemas de los alquimistas y uno que otro papeleo. Era tanto trabajo que tuvo que quedarse en Central por lo menos un año, dejándola "sola"… Recordó cuando ella había ido a Central para poder visitarlo y saber si estaba bien, el joven la recibió con un pequeño abrazo muy avergonzado, era natural por su forma de ser. Lo que realmente la alegro ese día, fue la plática que había tenido con el alquimista de fuego.

 _-Veo que Ed no ha cambiado nada… -comento Winry mirando como su novio platicaba sobre algunos papeles con la señorita Riza._

 _-No te puedo negar eso de acero. Últimamente ha trabajado más de lo normal –le contesto el moreno sentándose junto a ella._

 _-¿A qué se refiere? El me ha dicho que se ha mantenido al margen con respecto a su trabajo –el hombre la miro incrédulo, pero después soltó una carcajada._

 _-Tengo entendido que cada semana te manga una carta ¿No es así? –la rubia bajo la cabeza sintiendo como su rostro se calentaba. Era cierto, Edward le mandaba una carta cada semana sin falta para poder conversar con ella, y si no podía mandarle una carta, le llamaba por teléfono –En el año en que acero se fue a hacer mas investigaciones de alquimia, un mes antes de que volviera contigo, lo contactamos para que nos ayudara con algunos papeles sobre alquimia y sobre el estado._

 _-¿Quiere decir que el lleva así desde hace por lo menos dos años y medio? –le pregunto asustada, era ilógico, pues él nunca estaba haciendo algún papeleo mientras estaba con ella, no negaba que de vez en cuando leía algún libro, pero nunca para algún trabajo._

 _-No exactamente –la joven lo miro con el seño fruncido esperando una respuesta –Acero, hace dos años y medio, acepto nuestra propuesta con la esperanza de poder ayudar a más personas –la rubia recordó que alguna vez Al y Ed habían hablado sobre una niña que nunca pudieron salvar y que murió –Sin embargo, el nos dijo que deseaba pasar tiempo con su nueva pareja y que cuando llegara el momento el se dedicaría al trabajo todo con el fin de no fallarle –la joven sintió una enorme felicidad embargándola, él no quería fallarle._

 _-Nunca me ha fallado… -le confesó la chica mientras jugaba un poco con sus dedos, sintiendo nuevamente el rubor regresar a sus mejillas._

 _-Me impresiona, habían veces en las que él tenía tanto trabajo que lo agobiaba, pero cuando estaba escribiéndote, siempre lo hacía con una sonrisa, aunque estuviera agotado y no durmiera nada –la joven volvió a mirarlo con un semblante de preocupación._

 _-¿Él no descansaba por escribirme?..._

 _El hombre guardo silencio unos momentos y continúo._

 _-Si acero no estaba de humor para escribirte, se compraba todo el café que podía y se lo tomaba para hablar contigo por teléfono y que no lo notaras cansado –la joven no pudo evitar todas las platicas que había tenido con el chico, el siempre sonaba feliz y con energía, nunca le paso por la cabeza pensar que él en realidad estaba agotado._

 _-No debió hacer eso… Yo… Estoy feliz sabiendo que él esta bien… -la joven trato de aguantar sus lágrimas, le había prometido a su pareja no llorar a no ser que fuera de felicidad._

 _-Una vez le pregunte porque se esforzaba tanto y su respuesta aun la tengo bien guardada –la joven rubia le prestó toda su atención esperando la respuesta –"No tengo deseos de dejarla sola, la deje siete años y no pienso que se vuelva a repetir. Esta vez no hay nada que me impida estar cerca de ella"._

 _La joven esta vez no pudo evitarlo y unas lágrimas traicioneras salieron de su rostro, empapando sus mejillas y alertando a Edward quien de inmediato fue a abrazarla y regañaba al moreno por haberla hecho llorar. Winry estaba feliz… Edward nunca pensó en dejarla sola, siempre de una u otra forma él estaba para ella… Y ella estaría para él…_

Abrió los ojos, tenía un nudo en la garganta… El sueño debió haber sido hermoso por haber recordado un momento así, pero en esos momentos no quería recordarlo, pues le hacían recordar lo cruel que había sido con el rubio.

Bajo del tren y pudo observar los hermosos campos verdes que predominaban tanto en Risembull… Respiro hondo y se encamino a la casa de abuela… Trato de prepararse para no llorar, y deseaba que sus esfuerzos no fueran en vano, pero realmente no sabía que clase de historia le contaría Al.

Cuando estuvo frente al taller de su abuela y su hogar, toco delicadamente la puerta, siendo recibida de inmediato por Mai, la cual se lanzo a abrazarla mientras le pedía disculpas. La joven sonrió y acepto sus disculpas, ahora lo que quería era hablar con Al para poder entender a Ed y poder ir a hablar con él.

-Siéntate Win… Creo que será una historia un tanto larga… -la joven le hiso caso a su amigo de la infancia y se sentó en alguna silla mientras que el Elric menor la imitaba junto a su novia -¿Que quieres que te cuente?

-Todo.

-Bien… -el joven sonrió ampliamente antes de hablar –Hace un año, mi hermano me llamo por teléfono y me pidió un consejo sobre algo. Él me conto que pensaba darte un gran regalo cuando fuera su aniversario contigo, pero no sabía que darte. Fue en ese momento que le dije: "Pídele matrimonio" –el joven soltó una pequeña risa al recordar ese momento –Ed se altero diciéndome que estaba loco y que si él lo intentaba, era probable que lo mataras con una llave inglesa –la joven rubia se sintió ofendida, pero guardo silencio para seguir escuchando la historia –Pero fue entonces que le pregunte: "¿Tu deseas eso?". Recuerdo que guardo silencio unos momentos y después me respondió con un muy avergonzado "Si" –la joven se mordió su labio tratando de ponerse triste. No debía… -Fue entonces que todo comenzó. Luego de eso, me llamo diciéndome que no sabía que clase de anillo comprarte, yo tampoco sabía. Es decir, no era el indicado, así que en esa parte Mai lo ayudo.

-¿Mai?... –Winry cuestiono a la chica, pero esta solo soltó una risita y no dijo nada más. La rubia sabía que ella no le diría que clases de cosas hablaron para el anillo, por lo que simplemente se mordió nuevamente el labio inferior nerviosa.

-Bueno… -carraspeo el joven antes de poner nuevamente su sonrisa cálida y seguir con el relato –Cuando me dijo que finalmente habían ido a Russh Valley, le dije que le pidiera a alguien que le ayudara con el anillo, pero el señor Garfield se ofreció inmediatamente y le ayudo a Ed mientras tu trabajabas en tu proyecto –la joven no pudo evitar sentirse mal por recordar esos sucesos –Luego de un tiempo, Ed me llamo nuevamente pero esta vez para decirme que estaba preocupado pues tu ya no te relajabas tanto y eso lo ponía triste, le dije que pronto pasaría, pero cuando nuevamente me llamo para decirme que estaba desesperado pues no podía sacarte ni del taller, fue en ese momento que me conto todo lo que había hecho para que le pusieras atención, pero nada había resultado –la mujer se regañaba mentalmente, no debía llorar. Por mucho que le doliera, no debía hacerlo… No ahora… -Lo anime, pero poco después me llamo Panina para decirme que Ed ya estaba muy triste, ya no sabía que hacer y le aconseje que le dijera a Ed que fuera a comprar unos boletos a Risembull, pues era para donde yo me dirigía. Mi hermano no tardo en llamarme nuevamente, pero esta vez elaboramos un plan para que tú visitaras los lugares que ustedes consideraban importantes, algo así como para la nostalgia. Luego él se te declararía bajo la luz de la luna –el joven se sentía apenado, si bien era el más sentimental de los dos,, no negaba que a veces sentía que se pasaba. Winry ya no sabía que más hacer para no llorar, pero por la cara de Al, aun faltaba historia –Fue cuando Ed colgó. Estaba muy ilusionado porque pronto llamaría, pero no conté que Panina me dijera su "noticia mala", eso sinceramente, logro que me desilusionara como nunca y me pusiera triste, fue ahí que Mai me golpeo para que pudiera hablar contigo –Winry miro a la joven extranjera la cual le dedicaba una sonrisa cálida y reconfortante, era lo que necesitaba en esos momentos para evitar llorar –Cuando Ed llego, su rostro era de tristeza, pero ni Mai ni yo nos atrevimos a preguntarle, sabíamos que si lo hacíamos seria como poner un dedo en la herida. Lo que él necesitaba era aclararse la mente, pero desde que llego no a dicho ni una sola palabra.

-¿E-Ed está a-aquí? –tartamudeo la mujer mientras separaba bruscamente y torpemente de la silla de madera donde estaba sentada.

Alphonse asintió.

-Salió hace no mucho a pasear –le informo mientras ella y él se levantaban de su lugar.

-Yo… -la rubia tenía tantos deseos de ir a verlo, pero sabía que si lo hacia él se enojaría más con ella, pero con razones… Ella era una completa tonta.

-Winry –llamo una voz rasposa que la joven y todos los presentes de la casa conocían.

-¡Abuela!

-Si lo que te preocupa es que Ed se enoje contigo, no te preocupes, él no es así. Él no te odiara, sabes que no lo hará –la señora de avanzada edad se acerco a su nieta para darle unas palmadas en su espalda en un intento de reconfortarla.

-¿Eso cree abuela?... –le pregunto esperanzada.

-¡Claro! ¡No creas que te estoy diciendo mentiras niña! –Pinako le sonrió dulcemente y salió de la habitación.

Winry salió corriendo del lugar en dirección a la puerta.

-¡Regreso pronto! –grito la joven antes de salir corriendo para buscar a su pareja.

-¿Qué crees que suceda? –le pregunto Mai a su novio.

-Me hago una idea ¿Y tú?

-También.

* * *

La joven dejo de correr, trato de normalizar su respiración agitada. Había buscado en varios lugar: La casa quemada de su pareja y su hermano, el cementerio, con algunos vecinos, pero ni rastro de Edward, nadie lo había visto y eso era algo muy raro. Ya no faltaba mucho para que la noche cayera por completo. Solo le faltaba un lugar donde buscar y si no estaba ahí, gritaría lo más alto que pudiera.

Camino lentamente en dirección al rio donde solía jugar con los hermanos Elric, con la esperanza de que estuviera. Pero cuando llego no había nadie… Busco por todo lo que el rio le permitía, pero no habían rastros de un rubio atractivo cerca.

-No puede ser…

La joven se dejo caer al suelo y soltó un grito. Su lágrimas le quemaban los parpados y para dejar de sentir ese insoportable ardor, termino por llorar… Le había prometido a Ed que no lloraría a no ser que fuera de felicidad, pero en esos momentos era mucho para ella.

-Soy una tonta…

No pudo evitarlo.. No deseaba perder a alguien importante para ella… No más… Ed nunca la dejo sola y cuando lo hiso, no fue por motivos egoístas, fue para remendar una error y aun así, nunca se sintió sola. Incluso cuando fue a trabajar por un año a Central, nunca dejo de enviarle cartas o llamadas, en cambio, ella quiso hacerle daño de la peor forma posible. Utilizo la excusa de su olor para justificarse, siendo que ella sabía muy bien que eso no era cierto… Él se lo había confesado, a Ed no le molestaba, le agradaba… Utilizo cualquier cosa para vengarse porque la dejo siete años, pero ella no sentía rencor… No sabía de donde había sacado esa tontería, quizá por alguna pelea o discusión… No lo recordaba… Fuera lo que fuera debió ser algo tonto… Ella no deseaba estar enojada con él, pero quizá pensó otra cosa y la dejo…

-¿Winry? –una voz masculina capto toda su atención. Su mirada azulada llena de lagrimas se cruzo con la dorada llena de preocupación y… ¿Alivio?

-Ed yo… -la joven se había quedado sin palabras, pues aparte que no sabía que decir, las lagrimas habían formado un gran nudo en su garganta impidiéndole el habla.

-¡¿Estás bien?! –el joven corrió en su dirección y la tomo de una mejilla delicadamente, limpiando el camino de lagrimas que se había formado -¿Por qué lloras? –pregunto delicadamente, acunando su rostro entre sus manos.

-¡Lo siento! –la rubia abrazo al chico por el cuello mientras lloraba desconsoladamente. El joven correspondió al abrazo y la atrajo delicadamente hacía él.

-Cabeza hueca ¿Por qué te disculpas? –el joven trataba de calmarla, pero la muchacha entre sus brazos no parecía quererle darle tregua a sus lagrimas.

-¡Por todo!

-¿Todo? –le pregunto confundido –Yo soy el que debería disculparse –Winry levanto su mirada clavándola en la hermosa dorada con reflejos de luna en ellos –Me fui sin decirte nada… Lamento si te preocupe –el hombre le sonrió y le acaricio su cabeza a modo de disculpa.

-¡No! ¡Todo es mi culpa! –la joven le confesó con aun lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos azules –Yo fui muy cruel contigo… Yo… Me quería vengar de algo inexistente… Siendo que tú nunca me dejaste sola…

-Te deje sola siete años… -le recordó dolido… Ese viaje había sido necesario, pero de cualquier forma, la había dejado sola.

-¡Pero siempre trataste de no dejarme sola! ¡De una o cualquier forma tú siempre estabas conmigo! –la chica soltó a llorar nuevamente sobre el pecho de su pareja.

-Tú tampoco me dejaste solo…

-Claro que si… Te ignore desde que comencé mi proyecto… E incluso me invente una excusa para no hablarte… Soy una persona horrible…

-Nunca me sentí solo, porque… -el joven desvió su mirada con un gran rubor en su rostro –Porque tu sonrisa me era suficiente… -Edward a pesar de que había extrañado la calidez de la mujer, sabía que ella también necesitaba sus ambiciones ya que su sonrisa era más que suficiente…

-Pero… Olvide nuestro aniversario… -le confesó limpiándose las lagrimas con las mangas de su suéter.

-No te preocupes, suele suceder. Sabes que con que este seguro que estés feliz, me doy por bien servido –trato de calmarla con un casto beso en la frente femenina.

-Pero yo… Fui muy cruel cuando te eche de mi taller –le recordó bajando la cabeza tratando de evitar que aquel recuerdo le quemara los parpados, causando nuevas lagrimas.

-Se que esa es parte de tu forma de ser, por lo que yo no debí de enojarme y salir del lugar…

-Pero Ed… Yo… Te dije que eras como tu padre…

El rubio desvió su mirada a la luna. Winry sabía que él no quería hablar de eso y ella respetaría su decisión.

-¡Mejor miremos la luna! Se ve muy hermosa desde Risembull –la muchacha confundida asintió y ambos se sentaron a una orilla del lago.

Ed temeroso, la abrazo por los hombros mientras sentía como su rostro se ponía caliente por la acción. Winry aun que al principio estaba tensa, se relajo y se dejo apoyar.

-Al y Mai me confesaron que te lo contaron –la mujer lo miro sorprendida para luego desviar su mirada avergonzada.

-Alphonse dijo que Mai te ayudo… ¿Qué te dijo?

-No creo que sea importante.

-Edward Elric –la joven lo miro demandante y el suspiro divertido.

-Me dijo que te describiera sinceramente –le dijo acariciando nuevamente su cabeza rápidamente.

-¿Y tú que le dijiste?

-¿Realmente quieres saberlo?

-Me parece que tu respuesta es muy obvia. Claro que quiero saberlo, loco de la alquimia –le contesto con las mejillas infladas ligeramente.

-Pues… Le dije que eran un poco loca por los automails, que eras muy fácil de hacer enojar, pero que en tu modo eras razonable, que eres amable, agradable, gentil y sencilla… -Edward junto su frente con la de la mujer, mirando fijamente a sus ojos.

-Eres un tonto Elric… -la mujer lo beso delicadamente en los labios.

-Bueno… –el joven cabo con el contacto y le ayudo a levantarse –Ya que lo sabes todo, le quitara emoción, pero no me queda de otra.

La rubia observo fijamente como su novio se hincaba en el parto mientras sacaba una caja pequeña, la cual cuando la abrió dejo a la vista un _hermoso_ y _sencillo_ anillo de plata con su nombre en el escrito en cursiva y con una llave inglesa al final de su nombre.

-Edward…

-Winry Rocbell, eres peor que una formula alquímica, pero tan dulce como un pay de manzana –el joven trataba que sus palabras no salieran temblorosas por sus nervios, logro calmarlas, pero el furioso rubor en su rostro lo acompaño en todo momento –La última vez te ofrecí el 50 porciento de mi vida ¡¿Puedes aceptar el 100 porciento de mi vida?!

La muchacha lo miro con una sonrisa cálida.

-No lo sé… -le contesto juguetonamente –Mejor ofréceme el 110 porciento de tu vida y acepto.

-No me parece muy justo ¿Cuánto piensas ofrecerme tu?

-El 105 porciento de mi vida, y es mi última oferta.

-Bueno… Creo que puedo vivir con eso –Edward beso delicadamente los labios de la joven mecánica la cual lo recibió con un fuerte abrazo.

¿No todo es lo que parece? ¿Cierto?

 **FIN.**

¡Holiwis moffins!

Bueno, otra vez en este sukulemto fandom 7w7r

Me alegra poder escribir nuevamente de FMA, no sé porque, pero bueno…

La idea nació de un pensamiento simple ¿Cómo sería la propuesta de bodas de Edward a Winry? Fue cuando pensé que varios de sus amigos le ayudaran (Creo que quedo bien con los personajes que puse) Incluso, originalmente iba a estar la maestra Izumi, pero ella ya tiene su propio fic con los hermanos Elric en mi cuenta (?)

Luego pensé ¿Y si Winry le tiene "rencor" por haberla dejado "sola"? ¡Y POFF! Nació el fic :3

Me pregunto si me quedo bien o mal, después de todo me tarde un poquito en hacerlo y acabarlo por completo.

No se ustedes, pero yo casi vomito arcoíris cuando nuestros dos rubios favoritos se disculpan, me dio mucha ternura hacer esa escena y casi me da un coma diabético (?)

Bueno, en fin. Espero que le haya gustado y nos vemos luego.

¡ADIOS!


End file.
